Solace
by Lotuskiss
Summary: Immediately after 6x12 "Like a Virgin" If his nightmares could speak, her voice would be theirs. Song: Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch


Here's a one-shot I wrote a few months back while on an airplane. Takes place at the end of 6x12 "Like a Virgin". I immediately loved the idea of Dragons and wanted to elaborate. Tell me what you think.

************SP**********

Carefully Dean continued on down the sewer tunnel, weapon in hand and Sam at his heels. "Dude, how can you not hear that? If my nightmares had a voice, this would be it."

Sam shrugged. He didn't know what Dean was talking about. He couldn't hear anything, let alone the voice of Dean's 'nightmares'. He watched Dean soundlessly maneuver the tunnels, every step lighter than the one before. He was hunting and afraid of scaring off his prey.

"From your nightmares Dean? Really?"

Dean shook his head. "Well it's not like I have dreams anymore Sammy. Hell ruins that for you. Nightmares are all I get."

Pausing at a corner, Dean looked back at Sam, his eyes almost feverish. "Tell me you hear it Sammy!"

Sam once again opened his mouth to deny it but stopped as a heartbreakingly fragile voice hit his ears. "I hear it."

**********SP***********

"_Another day in this carnival of souls,_

_Another night's sands end as quickly as it goes_

_The memories are shadows, ink on the page_

_And I can't seem to find my way home._

_And it's almost like your Heaven's trying everything_

_Your Heaven's trying everything to keep me out."_

Slowly they peaked around the bend, eager to find the source of the voice. The sight that met them was a shock.

Her blonde hair was dirty and matted, her body petite and her heart shaped face bruised. Two metal stakes pinned enormous black wings to the stone behind her, deep red blood long dried decorating the highly reflective scales. Her hands were bound before her with heavy chains and they rested upon a very large, pregnant belly. Black talons glittered in the sparse light as they traced patterns over her swollen abdomen. As she raised her face toward them, her eyes locked on the brothers before she continued to sing.

"_All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again_

_And I can't seem to find my way home  
_

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out"_

_**********SP*******_

Sam pulled Dean back around the corner to escape the naked woman's gaze. "Dude, she's a dragon."

Dean resisted the urge to look back around the corner. "You got it. But she's a very skinny, bruised and pregnant female dragon. Not to mention she's naked. What should we do about her? "_  
_

Said woman's eerie voice continued on, pausing their conversation.

"_Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
To break me down, to break me down_

Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down"

As her voice tapered off, Dean looked at Sam. His face was impassive but his eyes weren't. For the first time in his life, Dean wanted to let a monster go. Sam sighed, running his hand down his face before nodding in agreement.

Slowly Dean placed his weapon under his jacket, then stepped around the corner.

"Miss?"

Dean waited for her to respond but when she didn't, he called out to her once again. Without warning her head snapped up in his direction, eyes bright gold and a snarl on her lips. Within seconds her mood changed again, eyes losing their glow and her face relaxing.

Dean took a step forward, hands held out. She watched him approach, her eyes scanning every part of him in search of tension. Stopping a few feet from the woman Dean tried again. "Miss?"

"Moira."

The clarity of her voice startled him. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes never left his as she repeated herself. "My name is Moira and I want to go home." As an after thought she added, "Please."

When Moira tried to uncurl her legs, the movement pulled at her wings that were securely pinned to the wall. Dean didn't miss the wince of pain. The gold belled jesses around her ankles, tinkled in the darkness at the small effort.

Though she was naked, her body radiated heat, her skin flushed pink. Before his eyes, the chains around her wrists melted away as she held them off to her side.

Slowly she reached for the spikes that the male dragons had used to keep her in her place. Reaching back for the one in her left wing, Moira took a deep breath before pulling sharply on the spike. Her grip was loose as she pulled, causing the metal to fly from her hands and into the wall across from her.

Blood flowed freely from the newly opened wound. "They were determined I would not leave."

Sam had finally come around the corner fully and stood a short distance behind his brother. "Who wouldn't let you leave?"

Moira jerked her head toward the tunnel the brother had come from. "The males. They knew I would not struggle overly much. Not while pregnant. Children are too rare to risk and they knew it."

Her left wing curled around her shoulder and in front of her face, giving them all a good view of the large hole in the leathery appendage. The blood flow had slowed, clotting kicking in. Reaching around herself, Moira grabbed the stake pinning down her right wing. Muscles tensing, she jerked the offending object from her wing and threw it into the wall next to the other one.

"I was caught off guard when they took me, as was their right. Female Dragons are rare and I showed weakness. However they did not care for me as was their duty. All they cared about was freeing the Mother. A Mother who cares naught for any of us."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks as she spoke. Moira did not seem to hold any love for their 'Mother'. Not like the male dragons had. What did she know?

Shakily Moira stood, using the wall to balance herself. And before the hunter's eyes, her wings slowly retracted into her back until nothing was left but dark, shiny scales covering her spine.

Sam held his jacket out to her carefully, his Stanford sweatshirt underneath plenty enough for himself. Moira stepped toward the brothers and took the jacket, covering herself. The jacket fell to her thighs as she nearly swam in it. The only thing that fit right was her stomach. Now that she was standing, Dean noticed though her abdomen was large, she looked as though she had not seen food in a few days.

Dean cleared his throat. "Let's get you some clothes, a shower, some food and maybe we can talk."

Moira nodded. "I'll tell you whatever you want. I just want to go home where I belong."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look as she preceded them down the tunnel and toward the Impala, head held high and arms wrapped around herself.

"I think we can make that happen."

**********SP*********

Hope you liked it! Dean may not be a fan of monsters but he's gotta fall victim to a helpless woman every now and again.


End file.
